


Take Me With You

by HushHush3636



Series: For His Sake Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby kidnapping, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Gen, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Dream, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Teen Kidnapping?, Wilbur gets parents, antarctic empire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush3636/pseuds/HushHush3636
Summary: "Don't worry, he'll be okay!" The lady told him, her tone gentle."He will be after you rip your own heart out," He spoke calmly. He was trained for this."Well, I don't want to do that. So goodbye" The lady said, her grip on Theseus getting higher. Wilbur could see her legs getting ready to jump. His heart clench. The Voices were screaming, they wanted to stop her but for a different reason."Wait!"
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot
Series: For His Sake Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168802
Comments: 76
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many I think of canon divergence short stories. This one is basically what if Wilbur went with Puffy and Sam when they first kidnapped Tommy? Wilbur deserves parents too lmao

Wilbur wasn't sure how he felt about Theseus.

His gut instinct was to hate the newborn.

His face was too much like their father. The blond hair was just the right color. His eyes were the same shade and if you ripped an eye from his father and Theseus to compare them, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

Save for the fact that Theseus' eyes looked kinder. The newborn hadn't experience reality yet. Hadn't experienced the hell that was being apart of the Royal Family. Wilbur wondered when that kind look would vanish. What would cause it? 

Maybe Wilbur would be the one to cause it.

"You look like him. The Gods must really hate you" Wilbur had laughed. It was the truth. The Gods hated the whole family, giving them gifts only to rip them away and cause much more pain. 

Theseus was given life and soon he would become a mindless soldier. 

The Voices yelled at him. 

'Hyprocrites' He thought, considering they were laughing with him earlier. 

When he was called away by his father, he had joked about praying so that Theseus wouldn't be cursed.

He surprised himself that night when he found himself praying.

He blamed the Voices. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Build an alarm for Theseus. People will come to steal him' The voices had told him. So here Wilbur was, building a quick alarm using a pressure plate. So long as the person entered through the window and stepped on the pressure plate, it would lit up a light in Wilbur's room. It was simple but it should work. 

Wilbur didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't have to listen to the Voices. Sure, they could be loud but they were just Voices. They can't do anything.

'PROTECT THESEUS' The Voices screamed.

Expect scream. They can scream and that hurts.

"I did what you wanted, now stop!" Wilbur yelled. He forgot he was still in Theseus' room. That was until Theseus began to cry. Cry like he was being murdered. "Shit" 

Wilbur rushed over to calm the child but stopped right at the side of the crib. He stared at the crying baby. "What am I doing? I don't like you" He stated. "I don't care. I just want you to stop. That's why Im going to calm you down" He assured himself.

'Of course, that's why' The Voices taunted. 

"Shut it," Wilbur growled which made Theseus just cry harder. "You too" He snapped and then sighed. 

"You wouldn't be a good father" Someone spoke from behind. 

"Neither would you, Techno" Wilbur snapped and turned to face the speaker. "You would squish your child's head the second the Voices demanded it."He smirked.

"I wouldn't. I have self-control." Techno rolled his eyes. He was by the door and stepped in. "What were you doing in here in the first place?" He asked.

"I can't visit my baby brother?" Wilbur teased, he turned back around and went to pick Theseus up. He began to rock him and frowned when Theseus didn't instantly settle. "He cries too loudly"

"He is a baby," Techno stated. "They tend to cry a lot and loudly" He chuckled. 

"Well, he's also a cursed prince. He should be quieter" Wilbur retorted, still rocking Theseus. He then began to hum. 

"Careful, you might make him pull his heart out" Techno joked. 

"Like his weak hands could do anything. I'd have an easier time ripping his heart out with my own hands." Wilbur chuckled, pausing his humming for a moment before he kept going. 

After a bit, Theseus settled down.

"Finally, you gremlin." Wilbur grinned and glanced at Techno. "Want to hold him?" He asked. Techno shook his head. 

Wilbur laughed. Lucky for him, Theseus simply shifted in discomfort. "You're going to have to practice, you're the Crowned Prince. You're destined to have a child" He grinned. 

"Their mother or the servants can do that" Techno looked disgusted. Wilbur smiled.

"Im sure even the King held us" Wilbur's smile turned into a smirk.

"You mean Father. Yes, he did but Im not like Father" Techno retorted. 

"I thought the goal was to be exactly like him, minus a few...details" Wilbur looked Techno up and down. His smirk turned into a mad grin as he saw Techno's frown. "Theseus looks the most like the King, maybe he should be Crown Prince?" 

"Father would never," Techno stated. "The Gods said I was the rightful heir."

"No, the King said so," Wilbur argued. 

"Father is the closest to the Gods" 

"Now that's just not true" Wilbur wanted to laugh again when he didn't hear anything from Techno. "I would have been Crown Prince if the King didn't value strength. Im glad Im not though. Im not bounded to much" 

"You're a coward, Wilbur," Techno stated. "You don't even want the title, Crown Prince! The highest honor we could have right now! And you just don't want it because you're not 'bounded to much'" He yelled.

"I am the weaker twin" Wilbur grinned. "If you're just going to stay and lecture me, then you can go. It was nice to have our brotherly moment" He chuckled.

Techno stood there for a moment before he stormed out. 

Wilbur turned back to Theseus who was just staring. "You're not going to Crown Prince. I don't need the Voices to tell me that" 

Theseus just stared more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilbur saw the light turn on in his room, he ran out. He wasn't sure why he was running. He didn't care for Theseus. He had only done the alarm to satisfy the Voices.

He did not care. 

"Set the Prince down and I'll make your death a little less painful" He spoke without even thinking. He looked up and was honestly surprised that it was a lady holding Theseus. 

"Don't worry, he'll be okay!" The lady told him, her tone gentle.

"He will be after you rip your own heart out," He spoke calmly. He was trained for this.

"Well, I don't want to do that. So goodbye" The lady said, her grip on Theseus getting higher. Wilbur could see her legs getting ready to jump. His heart clench. The Voices were screaming, they wanted to stop her but for a different reason.

'STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER! STOP HER!'

Of course, they want to stop her but there was no murderous intent. 

What did they want?

"Wait!"

This woman was stupid to stop. She was stupid to even hesitant. But she did and Wilbur was grateful.

"What do you need?" The woman asked. Wilbur wanted to laugh because he didn't even know.

But he did know. 

"Take me with you, please," Wilbur asked, desperation bleeding out of his voice. He wasn't use to any of this. Why was he acting this way?

Why?

The lady was surprised, clearly. She did not expect the secondborn prince who was known for literally singing people to death, to ask her to take him away from the Empire.

But she also had her own surprises.

"Of course. Come on, we have to hurry" The lady instructed, walking over the window. Wilbur followed.

This felt weird.

"Sam! Is the ladder ready?" The lady called down to 'Sam'.

"Yes, just give me a moment" He called back up, he quickly set up the ladder. The woman moved out of the way and smiled at him. 

"You go first, I'll take a while considering I have the baby"The woman chuckled. Wilbur simply nodded and walked over the edge, he began to climb down.

Once he climbed down, he turned and wasn't that surprised to be met with a trident to the throat.

"Hello, 'Sam'" Wilbur teased. 

"Puffy, what the hell!?" Sam yelled to 'Puffy'. 

"Don't hurt him, Sam! We're taking him with us!" Puffy called. Wilbur could hear the smile. 

Sam stared at Wilbur before putting the trident down. "I will not hesitate to stab you to keep us safe" He threatened. Wilbur chuckled.

"I like you, Sam." Wilbur smiled, he thought it was funny when Sam huffed and turned around.

"Okay you two, let's hurry before word comes out that two of the Princes have been kidnapped. " Puffy instructed as she walked in front of the others. Sam followed, closely Wilbur noticed.

'Lovers?' The Voices asked. 

Wilbur wasn't sure about that. They weren't that close. It was simply protective.

'Lovers' The Voices decided. Wilbur simply ignored them. Instead, he turned to look at the castle once last time.

"Goodbye, dear family"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is like a self-insert character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of these short stories! I was honestly worried that people wouldn't accept them in place of not having a chapter out. Which is coming out very well :)
> 
> I also decided to make this three chapters lmao.
> 
> This chapter is bland but shhh, next one will be fluffy.

"So where do you plan to raise Theseus?" Wilbur asked as they sat in a cave. 

"Uhh, we don't know yet" Puffy admitted, just as she finished wrapping Theseus up. 

"So you two stole a Royal baby with no plan?" Wilbur chuckled. "This is going to be wonderful," He said sarcastically. 

"We should be safe for now" Sam informed as he came back to the little cave. "There are enough trees to cover our outfits and it looks like no one is coming this way"

"Do you have a plan, Sam?" Wilbur asked, he laughed when Sam didn't answer. "You're lucky I didn't try and stop you"

"Do you have a plan then?" Sam asked. Wilbur shrugged, he had nothing either. Sam sighed. 

"We'll be fine. We can stay with Dream and his friends. It'd be nice to see them again." Puffy spoke up.

"You know if you all get caught, that's at least 4 deaths on your conscience." Wilbur grinned. "Sam, this Dream, and his friends. How do you feel about that?"

"We won't get caught. I don't think you would come with us if you didn't somewhat trust us on our ability to get away" Puffy smiled. "Besides I have never had a crewmate die on me before" She boasted

"Are you a Captain or something?" Wilbur asked. 

The Voices weren't pleased with that question.

'Of course, she is!' 

"I was, Captain Puffy was my name, I stopped last year or two ago to...help my friends. " Puffy hesitated. She had a frown for a moment before she went back to smiling. "It was wonderful. Freedom was nice, was even nicer that I had a child who I could show the world too." She sighed. "I don't think Ill be traveling much with this little guy" She cooed.

"So you're giving up your freedom for a royal child?" Wilbur questioned. "That's...idiotic. If you wanted a child so badly, you could have just adopted and kept sailing." 

"Hey-" Sam started, his trident already out and ready. Ready to plunge into Wilbur.

"It's fine, Sam," Puffy assured. Sam hesitated for a moment before putting his weapon away. "I already had given up my position as Captain when my friends need my help. Besides, I would give up so much for this little guy. He deserves a loving family." Puffy kissed Theseus' forehead and chuckled when he shifted. "Besides, Prince Wilbur, it would be idiotic to sail with a royal child. He would get snatched up so quickly" Puffy smirked.

Wilbur liked Puffy.

Sam was neutral at best. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!??"

"Hey, babies have delicate ears" Puffy scolded towards who Wilbur assumed is Dream. They both had the same horns, making Wilbur think they were biologically related despite how Puffy made it seem.

Puffy had told Wilbur about the inhabits of the house while they walked. There was Dream, her son who she had found abandoned. She had been 20 and he was 8. 

"Realistically I shouldn't have taken him with me. I had just become Captain, which had taken a lot of sweat and tears considering how young I was and that I was a female. I didn't have time to raise a child, especially one that old." Puffy had told him, her eyes stuck on Theseus the whole time. "But I couldn't just leave him"

So Wilbur learned that Puffy tends to 'adopt' children just based on the idea of "I can't leave them". Both Dream and Theseus were prime examples. The other two inhabits of the house were also prime examples.

Sapnap had been the son of Puffy and Sam's friends. The friends that they had to go help. They didn't tell him exactly what happened to the friends but the Voices supplied the missing info.

'Infected by an evil, they are practically dead.' They had informed him. He thinks they were being somewhat dramatic. Nothing was 'practically dead' it either was dead or it was alive. 

Either way, the friends were no longer capable of taking care of Sapnap. So Puffy and Sam took him with them, as they escaped. Sapnap was like a second child to them both. 

Then there was George.

After being on the road for a while, they eventually stumbled upon a village. There on the streets was George, an orphan. This time, it had been Sam who adopted George.

Wilbur liked Sam just a bit more after being told that. 

According to Puffy, George was the only human in the household, aside from Theseus. 

How wrong she was.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice snapped Wilbur back to reality. Standing in front of him was a shorter man, with fire for eyes. Or it seemed like he had a fire for eyes considering how bright they were. He assumed this was Sapnap. 

"Prince Wilbur of the Antarctic Empire. Or I suppose Im just Wilbur, brother to Theseus, the baby in Puffy's arms" He explained. He enjoyed the shock on Sapnap's face. 

"You stole two Princes!?" Dream shouted from the door. "Mom!" 

"They both needed help. I was not going to leave a teen in need." Puffy stood her ground. "Now come on, we need to discuss our next steps. Or at least our next steps" Puffy gestured to herself, Sam, Theseus, and Wilbur.

Once they were inside, Puffy went straight to the fridge. Sam followed her. Leaving the four teens in what Wilbur assumed was the living room.

"This is insane." Dream chided.

"I couldn't just leave them, Dream. Especially not in the hands of Philza." Puffy argued. "Sorry Wilbur" She apologized. Wilbur shrugged.

"He's a bad father" Wilbur nodded. 

"Alright, I get it. Just what are we going to do? Word will get here eventually about missing princes and people will find out about both of them if you stay here. Especially Wilbur" He stated.

"We already discussed that. We are planning to move somewhere, we'll be honest and say we're not sure where yet. But anywhere that is far will be better than here." Sam explained. "You three do not have to come. We understand this is your home"

"Home? A villager just asked me yesterday if I was going to burn her shop down and had a water bucket on hand as I shopped!" Sapnap snapped. "I definitely want to leave" 

"I'm an orphan, remember? Ill head with you guys" George chuckled. 

Everyone turned to Dream, even Wilbur. "Of course I'm heading with you. What am I going to do here without anyone? Settle down and get married?" He joked. 

'Not like anyone would want to be married to you' Wilbur thought. He wasn't sure on how he felt about Dream yet but he could tell their relationship was going to be a rough one.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll start packing and getting ready. Then by the end of the week, we'll head out. " Puffy declared, everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Now go get clean, no more dirt will be tracked into this home. I want a clean house for the rest of the week" She scolded though there was no real annoyance in her voice. 

As everyone began to go to clean, Wilbur stayed behind, so did Dream and Puffy.

"So Puffy, are you going to change Theseus' name?" Wilbur asked. "It would be pretty sure dumb to keep such a recognizable name"

"Theseus is a stupid name in the first place" Dream smirked.

"Blame my twin, I don't like the name either" Wilbur agreed. "I would have chosen something simple like..." Wilbur pondered. "Henry" He decided.

Dream burst out laughing. "That's even worse!" 

"It's better than the name, Dream" Wilbur snapped. Dream stopped and glared. 

"I think Tommy is a good name" Puffy spoke up suddenly. Both teens turning to look at her. "I think he already likes it" She smiled as she rocked Theseu-Tommy.

"That is...a good name" Wilbur approved.

Tommy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur adjusts to family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of If Wilbur was allowed to have a good family early on. Thank you for the support and stay tune for some more short stories that revolve around For His Sake! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Wilbur hated George.

He didn't find his personality or his habits annoying. In fact, he could care less if George spent half his time, napping in a tree or a rock whenever the group stopped to take a break. He could care less about how George would sometimes complain about his back. 

He hated the fact that George really thinks he's human. 

George was clearly a phantom hybrid. How could no one see it?

Of course, Wilbur had Voices that told him the future but regardless, George was stupid and Wilbur hated him. 

"Are you really sure you're just human?" Wilbur asked, looking over the side of the mountain. They had to climb a mountain to keep moving forward and so far George was the only one who hadn't gotten up. Currently, he was waiting for Sam to come back down to help him out. 

'Gogy needs his daddy's help' The Voices teased. 

"Of course I am. Sorry, I can't climb mountains like you, pig" George sneered. 

"Sapnap did it and he's practically human. Besides, I'm practically human as well" Wilbur chuckled. "Even Tommy did it"

"Sapnap is a blaze hybrid, he floats! I know you have the resilience of a piglin" George argued. "And Tommy was carried!"

"Don't worry I'm sure Sam will carry you if you ask" Wilbur teased. 

Wilbur didn't like George but he did enjoy making fun of him. Especially when his face would get red from anger. 

He didn't really like the consequences after. 

"Wilbur! Stop tormenting George and come help with Tommy's diaper!" Puffy commanded. 

He really didn't like the consequences after. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopping trees was hard work. Which is why Sapnap was doing most of the hard work and Wilbur just tried to get under his skin. 

"So Sapnap, do you not see Sam or Puffy as your parents?" Wilbur asked, clearly surprising the blaze hybrid. 

"What?" Sapnap turned around, away from the tree. 

"I asked-" Wilbur started.

"I know what you asked. But what the hell?" Sapnap interrupted. 

"Dream calls Puffy, mom. George calls Sam, dad. And you, just call them by their name" Wilbur noted. 

"You don't call them mom or dad" Sapnap argued.

"I've only known them for around a month now. From what I've heard, you seem to have known them for years now. I mean after losing your original parents, I'd assume they would be the next-" 

"Don't you dare talk about my dads" Sapnap growled. "My dads will always be my dads. No one can just take their spot. Sam and Puffy take care of me and that's it. They are not my parents" 

Wilbur noticed that Sapnap's fists were clenched. "Are you going to set me on fire?" He asked.

"No. Puffy would be upset. Probably Sam as well" Sapnap huffed. "You do know they care for you right?"

Wilbur laughed. So did the Voices. 

"And George is a hybrid!" He laughed. A few Voices mentioned that he actually was. 

"You're such an ass. They do. Now let me just chop down some trees" Sapnap dismissed Wilbur with a wave of his hand and then he kept chopping.

Wilbur sat there, thinking. 

"You're a bad liar, Sapnap." He blurted.

"What are you talking about now?" Sapnap groaned.

"Puffy and Sam don't care for me like they do the rest of you. They just felt bad" Wilbur grinned. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better"

"Puffy and Sam get attached to kids, all kids. Even assholes like you." 

"Exactly they get attached to kids, not teens. Especially not teens like me" Wilbur argued. "They adopted you all when you were kids, not teens. See word choice is important" 

"You're so difficult!" Sapnap exclaimed, his hair bursting into flames for about a moment before it returned to normal. "I'm done talking with you" He decided and began to walk away.

Wilbur chuckled. 

'He'll be back' The Voices informed him.

So Wilbur sat there, waiting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me Tommy! " Dream exclaimed from upstairs.

Meanwhile, Wilbur had just rushed out the door, Tommy in hand. "It's my turn, green boy!" He yelled, not caring whether Dream heard him or not. 

Tommy was smiling the whole time. 

'Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!' The Voices exclaimed as Wilbur ran. He planned to hide in a tree or something.

"Just got to run a bit further and then we can hideout," Wilbur told Tommy with a grin. "Green boy had you for your naptime, it's my turn"

"Wilbur! Come back here!" Dream yelled from somewhere behind Wilbur. 

Wilbur couldn't help chuckling as he hid behind a tree, waiting.

'Stay quiet' The Voices whispered. 

"Wilbur! Where the hell are you!?" Dream shouted. "The forest is not a safe place for Tommy!"

Tommy began to shift, hearing Dream's voice. Wilbur just hummed softly to calm him down.

'The forest may not be safe but I got him' Wilbur thought. He wasn't physically strong but he had a strong singing voice. He'll be fine. 

"Wilbur, just give me Tommy before he gets hurt. " Dream pleaded. "I'll even let you keep him" He promised, though Wilbur knew that was a lie.

"You had him for his naptime, Dream. It's my turn now!" Wilbur yelled as he began to run. He was right too considering the very fast footsteps he began to hear. "Let the favorite older brother have Tommy!"

"You are not the favorite, Tommy! I spend more time with him than anyone besides Mom!" Dream argued. "You don't even spend time with him!"

Wilbur stopped. He was right. Wilbur really can't remember the last time he spent time with Tommy. He looked down at Tommy. "Tommy." He stated.

Tommy looked up and stared.

Dream caught up. "Wilbur! Give me Tommy back, it is my turn, and it's dangerous here"

"Of course, Dream. I don't want to deal with changing him" Wilbur laughed before he practically shoved Tommy in Dream's hands. The rough transfer making Tommy fussy a little. "Goodbye," Wilbur waved before he began to walk away. 

"Wait what-Wilbur!" Dream called, confused to Wilbur giving up so easily.

Wilbur just kept walking.

'You're horrible' The Voices told him. 'Go home'

Wilbur wondered if that would be better for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilbur, what are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Just holding Tommy," Wilbur answered, rocking Tommy. "The Voices told me he was fussy." He said casually.

Sam sighed. "I don't get the Voices. Who are they? Do they just tell you stuff randomly? How do you-" 

"Did you come to question me or check on Tommy?" Wilbur interrupted, with a smile.

"Both, I guess," Sam admitted. 

"Well Ill answer one question and then you can have Tommy" Wilbur compromised. "Since I'm so nice"

Sam stood there, thinking. 

'He'll probably ask something about the Voices' Wilbur thought. 

"Why did you come with us?" Sam asked. Wilbur was not expecting that.

He quickly recovered though. "Well I can't just trust some strangers with my precious baby brother" He grinned. "Especially one who wasn't careful with checking for alarms." He teased. Wilbur turned around to face Sam and was surprised to see the intense face.

"Don't like Wilbur. Puffy told me how desperate you had sounded when you asked her to take you with her. Just exactly made you so desperate?" Sam asked.

"I said I would only answer one question" Wilbur joked, trying to ease Sam. It didn't seem to work.

"Wilbur. Please, what made you desperate?" Sam asked, his voice calm. It made Wilbur feel weird. He wasn't use to it.

"I just wanted to leave that's it. Sam, you should stop" Wilbur looked away. 'He won't stop, people don't stop. They always keep going.'

Sam was silent. "I understand. I'm sorry Wilbur. Have a good night" He nodded before he just left, leaving Wilbur and Tommy.

"What...?" Wilbur stood there, confused.

Why did he stop? He wasn't supposed to stop. He was supposed to question him more. They were supposed to argue. Wilbur would taunt him. Sam would threaten him. If it got heated then, Wilbur would be punished. 

Why did Sam stop? 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur liked sitting outside with Tommy. He didn't do it much, usually off doing his own thing but when he did they would just play or just sleep. Today, Wilbur just talked. 

"How do you look like Dream?" Wilbur asked Tommy. He didn't get an answer. "You don't have similar eyes, hair, or anything. It's close but it's all Philza's. But you somehow look like him now" 

'Puffy is behind you'

"I think he also looks like you," Puffy said. Wilbur turned and tilted his head. "You both have the same nose." She explained. 

"Really? I think we look very different" Wilbur looked at Tommy again.

"Well you do but there are similarities. I can tell that you two are siblings" Puffy smiled. 

Wilbur frowned. "We do, don't we?" 

"Do you not want to look like siblings?" Puffy asked, sitting down next to the two.

Wilbur stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "No. Techno and I are twins, we grew up together. He will always be my brother. But Tommy...we're already so different. He shouldn't have me for a brother" He chuckled. "I'm so attached to the idea of Family and I don't understand why. I never cared before, then he was born and here I am being much more vulnerable than before." He ranted. 

"You didn't want him to be hurt too. You understand that kids deserve love especially because you didn't get it." Puffy explained. "And hopefully, being here has shown you some of that love you deserve."

"How do you know so much? I'm not very open" Wilbur chuckled. 

Puffy sighed. "I know Philza wasn't a good man. I heard his plans for Tommy, so I can only assume just how horrible he was to you." She admitted.

Wilbur chuckled. "He was horrible even to Techno. Made us train at such a young age. When Techno showed promise, his training got more intense while I was trained to make my voice stronger even if it was a less desirable ability." He explained. "So I guess you are right. I didn't want Tommy to be like that. To be like Techno and me."

"And he won't be. Not here." Puffy promised. "And you're safe too. Remember that. I know you have a bit of a rough time with the others, but just know that we are here. Sam and I, are here for you. " She smiled. "I promise"

Wilbur hasn't cried in a while. He didn't have any reason to. 

Tommy began to cry and Wilbur joined him.

Puffy comforted them both. "It's okay. It's okay"

And for once, Wilbur thinks it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many good things that would have happened if Wilbur was with Tommy from the beginning. But he wasn't :)
> 
> I said it would be fluffy and I gave angst ;-;  
> I can't escape
> 
> Btw if you have any questions for this timeline, I will happily answer them cause I have thought about this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be needing a few days to make sure the next chapter of For His Sake is perfect so expect the oneshots/non-oneshots to be update! Sorry it updated late, I had stuff to do ;-; (school)


End file.
